User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Bullworth Facebook.
Okay I'm doing this because I am incredibly bored and don't have to work tonight because of overtime. This is something I'll constantly be adding on too. What if all the characters had facebook and constantly talked/argued on there? This is something I'm trying. Also feel free to do this with your characters too. lol I'm only doing students and teachers. 'Michael: Why do we have homework!?!?!' Ted and 3 others like this Earnest: Because education is the future. We are the future. (Algie and 2 others like this comment) Michael: But, between training, and surviving in this dump of a town what makes u think I have time for this crap? (Johnny and 9 others like this comment) 'Edna: Anyone excited for lunch, it's special!!!!! :D' Dr. Crabblesnitch likes this Jimmy: Oh, great... (Johnny and 22 others like this comment) Michael: We've been good, c'mon!!! Give us actual food!!! (Jimmy and 30 others like this comment) Earnest: Thinking food! :) (Nobody likes this comment) Algie: What up wit dis shiz homie?! Jimmy: Algie, you say homie one more time and you'll get a knuckle sandwich, kay? (Michael and 20 others like this comment) 'Vance is in a Relationship with Vance's hair' Tad and 4 others like this Jimmy: You're strange... (Vance likes this comment) Vance: Atleast i got my hair here for me!! baldy!!! ''' '''Christy: like omg this is soooooo weird. i cant wait till i tell Angie about this! Vance: My hair is sexy. (Vance likes this comment) 'Danielle: Is anyone doing homework? Nope didn't f**** think so.' Michael and 9 others like this Michael: I love ya, sis. LOL (Danielle likes this comment) Thad: You will fail in society!!! Danielle: Can you even name the time you had a girlfriend? (Ted and 2 others like this comment) Ted: Get some sucker! HAHAHA (Damon likes this comment) Damon: Hahaha yup get some! (Damon and Ted like this comment) Michael: ^Ted's butt buddy! (Danielle and 4 others like this comment) Ted: Hey, Mike better watch out or I'll finish you like I finished your mom! Michael: Do you even think before you say??? (Earnest likes this comment) Earnest: Like seriously, do you even know how wrong that sounded you freaking jock strap. My lord, you may be the big strong one now but my brains will overcome you in the future. Trent: Lets get the popcorn to watch this! (Michael and 5 others like this comment) Ted: Didn't I throw you in a trash can yesterday? ''' '''Damon: Yeah didn't he? (Damon likes this comment) 'Russell: Stupid.... LOSER..... CRUSH!' Tom and 4 others like this Dan: o.O Russell: SHUTUP LITTLE MAN!!!! (Davis and 6 others like this comment) Dan: I didn't say anything!!! 'Christy: like omg did any1 see wut mandy wore to the dance last night, totally slutty!!!!!! >:(' Derby and Angie like this Mandy: y dont you shut up. go take your gossip to someone who gives a shit. NO ONE LIKES YOU (Ted likes this comment) Christy: Well, you don't have to be such a bully, jeez. Angie: Can't we handle this some other way??? :( (Christy likes this comment) Christy: Yeah you don't have to be a bitch about it! Mandy: Angie, shut up 4 eyes. Christy, stfu. YOU STARTED THIS!!! Also I kissed your boyfriend last year so that proves who's better, he broke up with u!! Christy: Bitch, don't talk about him, he is my business and none of yours. Maybe if you stayed out of everyone's business no one would think you are a self centered bitch! (Angie likes this comment) Troy: Look at all dis facebook drama, tearing us apart! (Beatrice and 2 others like this comment) Jimmy: It's not like we were together to begin with. LOL (Michael and 6 others like this comment) Troy: Good point... ' 'Trent: Im such a star. did you guys see me in my movie last night!? Davis and 6 others like this Johnny: Broke back mountain? (Ricky and 3 others like this comment) Trent: shut up you're just jealous!!!!! Peanut: So.... It was broke back mountain? (Johnny and 5 others like this comment) 'Edgar puts up a photo of him and a big knife.' Christy and 18 others like this Omar: Damn, that's sexy right there! Hal: Mine's better, just sayin' Edgar: Want to fight greasy burger? (Zoe likes this comment) Hal: Bring it on, twig! Michael: Gentlemen, why are you guys fighting over the size of your knives?! Edgar: Fuck you Michael. ''' '''Michael: Gonna fuck me with your knife???? lololol >:) 'Mandy is Single' Dan and Ricky like this Michael: Is anyone actually surprised?? lol. Category:Blog posts